Maximus "Brutus" Decimus
Life Early life Maximus began his life during the reign of the first kings of Tella'ndor he pursued many martial paths becoming skilled with the sword , lance , axe and hammer. Maximus was no fool either he became highly adept with alchemy as well as being a natural linguist and pursued the enlightened path as so as not to be fooled by the pretty words of kings, many compared his skill to the alchemical guildmasters .His father Aurelias Decimus was the first Emperor of Mermadon. His father had made Maximus heir apparent over his brother Quintilius. Maximus would go on to lead the legions of Mermadon in battle to quell many invading forces and thus became renowned for his tactical prowess.Maximus would become loved throughout the Empire and would be known for his courage , dedication ,honour and kindness. However at the fateful battle of Hellfire pass in the Mermese dessert all would change for Maxiums. In this battle Quintilius had made a pact with the General Muktahr ( Leader of the Desert rats rebels ) in which he would trick Maximus into being ambushed. This tactic worked flawlessly as Maximus was very loyal and trusting of his brother. Maximus's royal guard were quickly cut down by the overwhelming numbers of Sand riders. Maximus was taken prisoner by Muktahr and tortured for many years and during this time Maximus would lose a leg , arm and eye. Through this time maximus went mad due to the shock of being betrayed by his brother and developed his ultra violent alter ego Brutus. This ego was what helped him escape the dungeons of the desert keep. Brutus Brutus was the polar opposite of Maximus. He was a creature born in the darkness of Maximus's worst nightmare and embodied what most men fear. He would kill mercilessly not caring who it was be it children women and elderly. Brutus is the carnage , chaos and killer instinct within Maximus doing whatever he wants and thus has made him an infamous criminal throughout the kingdoms. Although Brutus is seen as a barbarian and mad man he still retains Maximus's vast intellect ,knowledge and skill at arms making him an especially deadly opponent. Rebirth of Maximus Due to the vast amount of damage Maximus sustained during his many years of torture he began to work on his "New body" experimenting with many magics and alchemical potions attempting to regrow his body he found no success. It was not until he discovered a forbidden tome in the alchemist guild library discussing means of transferring ones self to another body. Maximus would thus begin preparations to build himslef a new body . However Brutus decided that this body would be his to command and forcefully took over Maximus's body and designed the figure standing well over 11ft tall and bustling with muscle and transferred them into their new body. New life Maximus decided that with his immortally he would undermine his brothers Empire. After many centuries Quintiius managed to capture Maximus and imprisoned him for decades until rumours began that the Blackblade 'Aubrey' and Ghinion of The Black Hand Federation freed him. However Maximus now struggles to retain his memories but is slowly regaining them. He was last spotted travelling around Heoda with the mysterious Aubrey.